SYOT 678th Hunger Games
by Jordyn.Ink
Summary: This is yet another SYOT. Full details inside. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"
1. Chapter 1

All right, so I've been reading these HG fics for a while now and have noticed most of them are SYOTs - so for my debut I'm going to have a SYOT of my own. This will be set as if the rebellion had failed (because I hate going back to the past Games, wondering if a competitor in the 75th competed then or not...I'm new at fanfiction, okay?). This will be the 678th Hunger Games (I know it's a big number) and the same rules apply as a regular Hunger Games.

So, her is the form for our tributes:

**Name**:

**Age**:

**Gender**:

**District**:

***Appearance**:

***Personality**:

***Background/History/Family**:

**Reaped or Volunteered**:

**Strengths**:

**Weaknesses**:

**Interview Angle**:

**Token**:

**Weapon of Choice**:

**Cornucopia Strategy**:

**Hunger Games Strategy**:

**Extra Information (Optional)**:

*Detailed descriptions, please.

Only registered users can send in forms. (There is a reason for this, as you will discover if you keep reading.) You can submit up to four tributes, but if you do submit two or more there must be at least one of each gender (e.g. you send in three tributes, two can be boys and one can be a girl) and only two can come from the same district (if you send in four characters, to can come from District 3, one from District 8 and the other from District 1).

Please guys, I know you love Careers and tributes from 12, but understand that I can't have 12 Career Tributes and 12 tributes from District 12. If I like your tribute enough to put them into the story and the district that you've chosen for them has been taken, I will PM you (this is why only registered users can send forms in) and ask if I can send your tribute to another district.)

So...send in your characters as soon as possible! Thanks for your time! :D

~"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."~


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided that instead of choosing which characters I believe are best, I will just do this thing on a first come, first serve basis. At every opportunity I will update on how many new characters I have at that time. I believe that this will be more convenient for you as you know what districts are off-limits and what districts are okay.

* * *

So, here is the list of tributes I currently have:

**District 1 Male**: Daniel Bridges, aged 18

**District 1 Female**: Cadis VanLeer, aged 16

**District 2 Male**: Zane Ronan, aged 16

**District 2 Female**: Arden O'Harrah, aged 15

**District 3 Male**: Placidus Palmer, aged 17

**District 3 Female**: Odilia Rochat, aged 14

**District 4 Male**: Ignatius Gooding, aged 18

**District 4 Female**: Soleil (pronounced so-lay) Hay, aged 13

**District 5 Male**: None

**District 5 Female**: None

**District 6 Male:** None

**District 6 Female:** None

**District 7 Male:** None

**District 7 Female:** Kira Grey, aged 16

**District 8** **Male:** Bone Neil, aged 17

**District 8 Female:** None

**District 9 Male:** None

**District** **9** **Female:** None

**District 10 Male:** Lonan Hemmings, aged 14

**District 10 Female:** None

**District 11 Male:** None

**District 11 Female:** Altheda Marshall, aged 15

**District 12 Male:** None

**District 12 Female:** Saoirse (pronounced sir-sha) Harper, aged 17

* * *

Thank you to everyone that sent in their characters - there were so many, and it was hard to choose which is why I went by the first come, first served basis. Remember though, that there are still slots open, and they are waiting to be filled. So send in your characters as soon as possible! Thanks for your time. :)

~"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for sending in your characters, I only need seven more! :o *dances* So for anyone who's still interested, here's the updated tribute list:

* * *

**District 1 Male**: Daniel Bridges, aged 18

**District 1 Female**: Cadis VanLeer, aged 16

**District 2 Male**: Zane Ronan, aged 16

**District 2 Female**: Arden O'Harrah, aged 15

**District 3 Male**: Placidus Palmer, aged 17

**District 3 Female**: Odilia Rochat, aged 14

**District 4 Male**: Ignatius Gooding, aged 18

**District 4 Female**: Soleil (pronounced so-lay) Hay, aged 13

**District 5 Male**: None

**District 5 Female**: Tiger-Lily Baker, aged 17

**District 6 Male:** None

**District 6 Female:** Melanie Welsh, aged 17

**District 7 Male:** None

**District 7 Female:** Kira Grey, aged 16

**District 8** **Male:** Bone Neil, aged 17

**District 8 Female:** None

**District 9 Male:** Matthew Jones, aged 12

**District** **9** **Female:** None

**District 10 Male:** Logan Hemmings, aged 14

**District 10 Female:** None

**District 11 Male:** None

**District 11 Female:** Altheda Marshall, aged 15

**District 12 Male:** Henry Black, aged 13

**District 12 Female:** Saoirse (pronounced sir-sha) Harper, aged 17

* * *

Hurry and enter your characters because the sooner you do, the sooner I can get my story started and _that_ is where the true fun begins! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Here are all of my fabulous characters, sent in by YOU on a first come, first serve basis. Thank you everyone who sent in a character, I really appreciate it! *hugs*

* * *

**District 1 Male**: Daniel Bridges, aged 18

**District 1 Female**: Cadis VanLeer, aged 16

**District 2 Male**: Zane Ronan, aged 16

**District 2 Female**: Arden O'Harrah, aged 15

**District 3 Male**: Placidus Palmer, aged 17

**District 3 Female**: Odilia Rochat, aged 14

**District 4 Male**: Ignatius Gooding, aged 18

**District 4 Female**: Soleil (pronounced so-lay) Hay, aged 13

**District 5 Male**: Elezar Brewen, aged 18

**District 5 Female**: Tiger-Lily Baker, aged 17

**District 6 Male:** Jonathon Craw, aged 15

**District 6 Female:** Melanie Welsh, aged 17

**District 7 Male:** Gareth Wilkinson, aged 12

**District 7 Female:** Kira Grey, aged 16

**District 8** **Male:** Bone Neil, aged 17

**District 8 Female:** Velvet Joyra, aged 14

**District 9 Male:** Matthew Jones, aged 12

**District** **9** **Female:** Rosalinda Fenton, aged 17

**District 10 Male:** Logan Hemmings, aged 14

**District 10 Female:** Brigid Treal, aged 15

**District 11 Male:** Devon Black, aged 13

**District 11 Female:** Altheda Marshall, aged 15

**District 12 Male:** Henry Black, aged 13

**District 12 Female:** Saoirse (pronounced sir-sha) Harper, aged 17

* * *

My story will probably be called _Shreds of Africa: The 678th Hunger Games_. I will post a new chapter of this when it is up. Thank you everyone for contributing to my SYOT!


End file.
